I Walk Alone
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: Ryan runs into a woman he hasn't seen in years while visiting Braden and Jonathan's graves. And she forces himself to reflect on his life as she reflects on her own. slight AU


**I Walk Alone**

**An All My Children Fan Fiction**

**Written By**

**Stef With an F**

**Author Note: This story is based off an abandoned fan fiction of mine, "Reflections"

* * *

**

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

_**Chapter Note: Sorry, I refuse to call Patrick Curry, Patrick Laverty. Live with it.

* * *

**_

Ryan Laverty was starring blankly at his brothers graves. He loved both of them even though in the last few months they other gave him pain in return.

He thought of his father of Patrick Curry and of Chris Stamp. He thought of Gillian, and he felt guilty that it was his brother's grave and not hers that he was visiting.

"Next time Princess," he whispered.

And then he cringed realizing how the bile of saying that above Braden. Well, of what was left of Braden. The brother that he idolized as a child… The brother that took Patrick's beatings for him… When Chris told him that he was his father, it almost made sense to him. Patrick punished him for being Chris's son, for Gayle's affair. Thought the blood tests that convicted him for Kit's rape didn't add up, and for some reason it was never explained. Only a few months ago was it cleared up. He was 75 identical to Braden, because Braden was his full brother. Full brother. He was a Curry, through and through. No way was he going to bring another child into his hell hole. He was cursed.

"So he is really gone?" a familiar voice asked rhetorically.

Ryan ignored the voice at first, but she gently tapped him on the shoulder.

The abruptness of Ryan's reaction nearly caused the young woman to trip backward.

"Ryan…" she called.

Ryan glared at the young woman.

"Raquel?" he asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

It was Raquel Santos, a woman he never thought he would see again.

Raquel instantly stepped back. Ryan's tone seemed darker than she ever remembered him, and that included some extremely troubling times.

"I heard—Ryan, I'm so sorry."

Ryan turned his head.

"Where were you!" he demanded not wanting to look at the woman that used to be his wife's best friend. "You weren't at the funeral. You weren't with my brother. You let him ruin my life again! And my wife's life. And…"

Raquel closed her eyes. Ryan was using her has his personal punching bag. And when he saw her he realized it could be someone other than herself, he jumped on it.

"I'm not going to let you do this to me," Raquel informed him. "I love you but if you think I am going to take this shit, you better have a big wake up call."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me about pathetic."

"Did I use those words?"

Ryan laughed. "I mean you are someone that wasted years of your life waiting for a husband that didn't love you."

"Yes, I made my mistakes. Many. You know, there were many men that offered to marry me and give Max and me a real family. But I wasn't ready."

"Though when you were ready, you chose a rapist. You know if it wasn't for you, Braden could have been in jail. I actually told him to run. I actually told him to get away and save himself. Do you know that? How screwed up is that? Huh? Tell me."

"You loved your brother."

"And what did that do for him? It wasn't enough."

Ryan's angry words shattered to tears. "Leave me alone Raquel, go back to Texas. I'm bad news. Just like dear old dad. Braden and Jonathan too."

Raquel reached out her Ryan's hand. He jerked out of her reach.

"I mean it Raquel--Get the hell out of here before it's too late."

"What happened to your wedding ring?" Raquel asked, obviously ignoring Ryan's request. "Are you and Greenlee--?"

"It's not your business. Do I need to call the cops? I think Jackson Montgomery will be interested to know how you harbored his sister's rapist for so many years."

"You can't kick me out of here Ryan. As Braden's widow, I every right to be here, and this is a public cemetery. And I'm not going to budge either. I have a responsibility to Gillian."

Ryan got up. "Fine, then I will go. I don't have time for this."

"Ryan, wait!" Raquel called out.

But Ryan didn't answer.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

** Author Note: I know this is short but this is only the begining. Please review :-)  
**


End file.
